Another Frog at the End of This Book
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Kermit and Leap take Jeremy Sonic Frogtable to see the frog at the end of this book. Based on Another Monster at the End of This Book that was written by Jon Stone and illustrated by Michael Smollin. It featured Elmo and Grover seeing the monster at the end of this book.


ANOTHER FROG AT THE END OF THIS BOOK

BY

JEREMY SONIC FROGTABLE AND HIS FROGTABLE FAMILY (BY REQUEST)

Kermit: Starring, green and cool, Muppet frog, Kermit.

{Leap appears}

Leap: And equally green and cute little green frog, Leap!

{Jeremy turns the page}

Kermit: Another frog at the end of this book? Oh no, Another frog? We will not go any farther at the end of this book!

Leap: But I love frogs, Mr. Kermit.

{Jeremy turns the page again}

Kermit: {his head appears from the last page} LEAP, I am not going to the end of this book if there is a frog there! Frogs are not to be found with. I am going to stay right here on the first page.

Leap: Okay, Mr. Kermit the Frog, I, Leap Amone Frog, will go see the frog all by myself.

{Jeremy turns the page until Kermit stops him}

Kermit: Would you please stop turning pages, Jeremy?! Every time you turn another page, we get closer to the frog that's on the end of this book! Leap, come with me, we are going home now! LEAP, LEAP? Where are you, LEAP?

{Leap is at the second page from the right telling Jeremy to turn the page.}

{On the third page there is a box of Muppet plush toys that are owned by Kermit on the page to the left, and on the page to the right is Kermit putting all these Muppet plush toys on the page. Leap can be seen hiding from the pages.}

Kermit: LEAP, do you not understand that at the end of this book there is a FROG?

Leap: Yes, Mr. Kermit the Frog.

Kermit: It could be a nice frog like you, or me, or Lily, or Tad, or Robin the Frog, but it could also be a very realistic frog with eyes, frog feet, and a CROAK! Therefore, I am putting these HUNDREDS of my Muppet Plush Toys to remind you that we are NOT going to the end of this book.

{Jeremy turns the page again}

Kermit: All right! No more Mister Nice Guy! I have now taken all of Leap's alphabet letters and built a HUGE castle right here! NO ONE can turn this page now. {Leap is dancing, singing Turny, Turny, Turn which means to turn the page}

{Jeremy turns the page again on the fifth page, Kermit is putting trees down on this page so Jeremy can not turn it. Leap is on the end of the fifth page on the right.}

Kermit: **ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!** I, Kermit the Frog, am now cutting trees down on this page so you can not turn it. And if you cannot turn the page we will not get to the frog at the end of this book!

Leap: Do it.

{At the sixth page of this book, Kermit the Frog is begging Leap to forget about seeing the frog at the end of this book, but Leap wants to see the frog.}

Kermit the Frog: LEAP, please, please forget about seeing the FROG at the end of this book, and come back with me to the beginning of the book. Please, pretty please.

Leap: Little Leap wants to see the frog.

{At the seventh page, Kermit is locking the door with a huge, blue, METAL locker, so Jeremy can NEVER turn this page.}

Kermit: This will stop you from turning pages. I, Kermit the Frog, has put up a huge, blue, METAL locker, so no one can NEVER turn this page. What do you say to that, Little Leap? LEAP? LEAP?! Where are you, LEAP?!

Leap: {on the next page} I'm on the next page!

Kermit: All right, we will go see the FROG, but just one little peek. Listen closely, you, Leap Amone Frog, will tiptoe to the back of the book, and I, Kermit the Frog, will stay here. When I say, turn the page, you jump in from the back of the book, and I will jump in from the front. We will go see the FROG and then we will run like Sonic the Hedgehog!

{Then Leap thinks that would be a good plan from Kermit.}

{Jeremy turns to the ninth page.}

Kermit the Frog: Are you at the back of the book, Little Leap Amone Frog?

Leap Amone Frog: Yes, Mr. Kermit the Frog.

Kermit: Then here we go! ONE, TWO...Okay, Jeremy Sonic Frogtable, get ready to turn the page and run like Sonic the Hedgehog...THREE!

Leap: TURN THE PAGE!

{Kermit jumps from the front, seeing Leap from the back and they scream.}

Kermit and Leap: AIEEEEEE! {then they run}

Kermit: I never thought the frog at the end of this book would be you, Little Leap.

Leap: No, no, Mr. Kermit, YOU are the FROG at the end of this book, I SAW YOU!

{Then, Kermit and Leap say you so many times until they stop.}

Kermit: Whatever.

THE END

Kermit the Frog: Where are you going, Leap?

Leap: I'm going back to see the FROG again.


End file.
